Turkeyball
Republic of Turkeyball |nativename = : Türkiyetopu |founded = 10/29/1923 |onlypredecessor = Government of the Grand National Assemblyball |predicon = Turkishh |image = TpTdChBZwA-8.png|After 1937 Ottoman sultan of the 1800s by kaliningradgeneral-db1zn78.png|1923-1937 |caption = Turks Strong! Remove Turk Removers! |government = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Republic |personality = Angry, Aggressive, Creationist, Nationalist, Bipolar (His referendum showed it), Pork Remover, Proud, Anti-Social |language = Turkish |type = Turkic |capital = Ankaraball |affiliation = NATOball Turkic Councilball UNball |religion = Islam Atheism Eastern Orthodoxy |friends = Brothers Iranball Pakistanball Separate from Cyprus! Slavic Kebab Somaliaball Malaysiaball Indonesiaball Afghanistanball Tajikistanball Kosovoball Macedoniaball Indiaball (Mostly) Bangladeshball South Koreaball Japanball Mongoliaball Iraqball Qatarball Canadaball Italyball Algeriaball Moroccoball Philippinesball Ukraineball Chinaball Belarusball Cubaball Mexicoball Venezuelaball Irelandball |enemies = Greeceball Bulgariaball Kebab Remover Armeniaball Romaniaball (sometimes) Turkish Kurdistanball Franceball UKball Germanyball Austriaball Lebanonball Kurdistanball EUball You stupid sh*t Northern Cyprus will separate you USAball ISISball Belgiumball Norwayball Myanmarball Egyptball Saudi Arabiaball Rojavaball Syriaball |likes = Atatürk, kebab, Facebook, Turkish Flag,Turkic Countries, His stronk past, Mehmed II, Döner Kebab, Baklava and Turkish Foods,Shantae |hates = Everything Arabic, thanksgiving, gyro (Döner is the true one), Imperialism, being called Turkroach or cockroach, remove kebab jokes, when someone says he committed genocide, Evil Syriaball, too many refugees, earthquakes, turkophobia, PKK, PYD, DHKP-C, Being called Arab, free press, when someone says he support ISIS and buys their oil, when someone writes sensitive things on Turkeyball's page, ERDOĞAN (%50 only), Sharia law, Final schools, avrupa koleji, IDIOT EŞEK FU*KERS, CULTURE STEALERS, ASH KETCHUM, POKEMON |predecessor = Ottomanball Government of the Grand National Assemblyball |intospace = Yes |bork = Kebab kebab, Attaturk attaturk |food = Kebab, Lokum, Mantı, Lahmacun, Baklava, Yogurt |status = Erdogan is elected again. |notes = Strongest country in Balkans. |reality = ���� Republic of Turkey ���� |gender = Male}} Turkeyball, officially the kebab Republic of Turkeyball, is a countryball located between Anatolia, Asia, East Thrace and Middle East, bordered by Syriaball and Iraqball to the South, Greeceball to the West, and Bulgariaball to the Northwest. The country is divided into 81 provinces, along with his capital Ankaraball, giving him a total area of 302,535 square miles, making him the 36th largest country in the world. With a population of about 79.51 million as of 2016, he's the world's 19th most populous country. Being a Turkic country, as well as having strong ties with the western world, makes Turkey a member of the Turkic Council and NATO. However, even after his attempts, he has failed to become a member of the EUball due to the many problems he's dealing with. Turkey was born to Ottoman Empireball, who had collapsed after the end of WW1. As such, his first president Mustafa Kemal Atatürk had helped turn him into a modern and secular state. However, after Ataturk's death, he's had trouble keeping it that way. His government had trouble keeping order, and he's had constant coups and rebellions, as well as a rising and falling economy. Today, many countries worry that he may be turning into an authoritarian dictatorship, although he tries to deny the idea entirely. His national day is October 29th. To Serbia he´s just a weak kebab. Shantae lives here... Personality Turkeyball hopes that he can get away from the Middle East and become a peaceful country as long time ago. Turkeyball gets really mad when people call him Arab. Founder of glorious Turanball, Turkeyball secretly envies Iranball about his missiles and overall power in the Middle East but distances himself away from him. He holds a hatred for Iranball because of the actions of Iranball in the Karabakh conflict. Turkeyball is also a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Turkeyball hates Thanksgiving, for obvious reason. His birthday (national day) is in October 29. Turkeyball is often referred as "aggressive, nationalist" because of his actions towards many countryballs. It is shown that he has a soft side and fondness towards those who compliment about his war history. Turkeyball tends to get nationalist so very fast and this is why he often jumps into historical arguments. This can be seen with Kurdistanball, Armeniaball, Serbiaball, Greeceball, Georgiaball. And now, Turkeyball plans to join EUball for 50 years but don't wanna anymore. Turkeyball is not into EUball but still has cities in Europe such as Edirneball, Kırklareliball, Tekirdağball, and Istanbulball. Because of this he has a trademark quote "Feels good to be European!". Flag Color Relationships Friends/Arkadaşlar * Azerbaijanball - Best friends and brothers. We call each other "kardeşim" (qardaşım in Azerbaijani) which means "my brother". * Bashkortostanball - I love his culture, he is my brother, but Tatarstan is a bit mad at him for no-sense reasons, I really want to make him independent as he used to be, but that vodka is an obsessive land controller. * Bosniaball - Best friend. I turned him kebab long ago. They had (and having) some similar problems cough* * Serbiaball *cough* and both had serious mining accidents in the same year. This makes both countryballs sympathise each other and thus, forming a friendship. * Canadaball - Best Western friend since 1944. Multilateral cooperation has grown through links in NATO, the United Nations and its agencies, the OSCE, the OECD, and the Council of Europe. Through these shared ties, Me anc Canada are working together toward a common goal of promoting peace and stability throughout Europe, the Middle East and Central Asia. He has 63,955 Canadians of Turkish ancestry. I am proud of him * South Koreaball - We see of like brothers after I helped him to fight against North Koreaball. Even though South Koreaball forgets the name sometimes. We are also related in mongol and language, so, secretly better friend than azeri. * Northern Cyprusball - The only Cyprus and glorious son! I'm his mentor and proud father. (Also true Kebab) * Kazakhstanbrick, Kyrgyzstanball, Turkmenistanball, Uzbekistanball: We are from the same family so they are kebab too. * Qatarball - He is my only true Arabian Friend, because he hates Saudi Arabia. But I help him and give Weapons against evil Saudi Arabiaball. And Thank you for let my Soldiers into your clay. * Pakistanball - Does not recognise Armenia as a country, unlike me. Also helped me in my worst times. * Venezuelaball - the country with the hottest girls in the world and new ally * Iranball - Both of us hate Kurdistan and Saudi Arabia! We can into friends. * Anti Imperialist Squad - My new friends, keep standing against imperialism. EXCEPT NORTH KOREA! YOUR FAT LEADER SAID HE WILL ERASE US FROM MAP! IN YOUR DREAMS!!! * Ukraineball - We are doing military cooperation, Crimeaball belongs to you Neutral/Frenemies * EUball - Please let me in, I've been waiting since 1963! * Chinaball - Great trade partner of me, pls don't do anything to Uyghurs. Note: YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT THAT SHIP!!! * Crimeaball - My Tatar Sister, but why support Russiaball? Oh I know You Hate That Eurogay. * Georgiaball - Georgians occupy north-east of Turkey, but we're still in normal circumstances. Please tell Armenia to shut up. * Germanyball - NAZI! You tried to spy on me and now you are not letting me in to your union! YOU SAY THERE WAS GENOCIDE! But you tried to get our relations better. Btw STOP SUPPORT THOSE KURDS TERRORISTS, BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF PROBLEMS BECAUSE OF YOU AND WITH THE KURDS, YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN ARMENIA! However he also doesn't like Greeceball and there are many of me on his clay. * Indiaball - Son of that guy , nowadays friends now. However, I despise Gandhi for his opinions on my father's actions. I know you have issues with Pakistan and Islam, but I do not care because I am friend of yuo two. Thanks for not recognizing the Armenian Genocide. * Israelcube - Since I'm secular, I've decided to recognize this guy and have relations with him. He also hates Saudi Arabia and is friends with my brother, but why you have to hate Pakistan and Iran? AND STOP BULLYING INNOCENT PALESTINE!! * Russiaball - Today we have good relationships with him, but he distrusts me because I keep attacking his His Allies.Also Crimea is of Ukraine. * UKball - YUO HELP ARABS REVOLT! WWI NEVER FORGET!!! But we are both in NATO nowadays so we are good for now. * USAball - I'm in his NATO alliance, and help him with his War on Terror. But STOP SUPPORTING THAT BEGGAR, AND NORTHERN CYPRUS IS REAL CYPRUS! Call me a dictatorship one more time, I dare you. * Australiaball - Gallipoli campaign never forget * Swedenball - Why don’t you want to be a kebab. OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO BE ONE * Greeceball - You have good food, but you can't get my beautiful cities! Enemies/Düşmanlar * Arabs - TAKE YOUR BROTHERS FROM MY COUNTRY YUO IDIOT CAMEL FUCKERS! ALSO NEVER FORGET WWI! REMOVE OIL!!!!!! * Armeniaball - Both are bitter rivals because of the Armenian Genocide in 1915 THERE WAS NO GENOCIDE! Turkeyball picks on Armeniaball when Armeniaball isn't demanding something from him or the other Caucasian countryballs. Friends with Russiaball and a threat due to housing Russian military bases near border. .Also I did not doing genocide, it was Israel did genocide. They hid their backlash so you get fooled by the real perpetrator. * Bulgariaball - My annoying neighbour same with Greeceball, and also gib me your coast because that's where ethnic Turkish people live and stop oppressing them or I will Anschluss you you Slavic Brainwashed Turk * Cyprusball: Turkeyball "invaded" and took almost half of its clay to TRNCball which only Turkeyball recognises and now Turkeyball is hated by Cyprusball because of that. * ISISball - YOU ARE RUINING MY COUNTRY YOU IDIOT, KILLING THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE IN MY COUNTRY!!!?? I HOPE YOUR SOLDIERS DIE IN THE EXACT MOMENT.I AM THE FIRST COUNTRY WITH MOST REFUGES JUST FOR YOUR SILLYS WARE! REMOVE!!! REMOVE!! * Kebab Remover Team - Those weak countries hate me but they are not of stronk so I dont care about them. * Kurdistanball: Who? Oh, that separatist (Turkey has had enough of Kurdistan and will seize any opportunity to crack the skull of the separatist). STOP BOMBING OUR CITIES YOU DIRTY RATS! AND DON'T TRY TO STEAL MY LAND YOU COCKSUCKER. * Myanmarball - That bitch killing and killing more kebab. All kebabs must cooperate and remove you. DEFEND ARAKAN! * Saudi Arabiaball - OH! HOW I HATE YOU! YOU ARE REASON THAT HELPING UK AND NOW YOU SAYING BETRAYED ME!?! I NEVER GOING FRIEND WITH YOU ANYMORE! NOW I AM FREINDS WITH IRAN AND QATAR SO WE WILL REMOVE YOU AT ALL!!! * Serbiaball - He talks more about me than I talk about myself. Fancies himself the main kebab remover and Turkeyball's main enemy. In reality I couldn't care less about him. He's still mad that I conquered and dominated him for centuries. The accordion, anything about Ottomanball and their trademark words from their respective languages' slang are the main weapons of their arguments in the comics. He is so "powerful" his only weapon is words, what a joke. I will removings yuo for unforgivable genocide... * Soviet Unionball - Pure evil, plus he supported Kurds although he is on a bad situation am glad that you're end now i'm not alone. * Syriaball - Turkey has a huge problem with the Syrian immigrants (nearly 3 million of them!) but he seems to let them in whatever the consequences may be. Turkeyball hopes that their democracy with 100% freedom may come rapidly as well as their refugees to get out. * Tunisiaball - Oh look what we have here? Flag Stealer? You don't even know how to copy a Flag Family * Xiongnuball - Ancestor * Gokturkball - Great Great Grandfather * Oghuz Yabguball - Great Grandfather * Kimek Khanateball - Grand uncle * Seljuk Empireball - Grand father * Ottomanball - Father * TRNCball - Son * Azerbaijanball - Brother ** South Azerbaijanball - Brother ** Dagestanball - Cousin ** Astrakhanball - Cousin ** Nahkchivanball - Nephew * Turkmenistanball - Brother ** Turkmeneliball - Nephew * Kazakhbrick - Brother * Kyrgyzstanball - Brother * Uzbekistanball - Brother * Uyghurball - Twin (İndic) * Pakistanball - Best Friend and Spiritual Brother (Altaic) * Mongoliaball - Distant Brother * Inner Mongoliaball - Distant Nephew * Japanball - Distant Cousin * South Koreaball - Distant Cousin (Uralic) * Hungaryball - Distant Brother * Bashkortostanball - Brother * Tatarstanball - Brother Quotes *"Lan" - is a slang word that you can use after a sentence (remotely similar to rude forms of the word "you" in Japanese). to represent anger. It is used to call on people too. *"Amk" - is short version of Amına koyayım or Amına koduğum(un) which means Fuck you and Fucking (off). * "OÇ" - is short version of Orospu çocuğu which means son of a bitch. * "Hassiktir!" - used in the places of "Oh fuck!" * "sg" - is short version of Siktir git which means Fuck off! * "Ne diyorsun" is a short version of u w0t m8. * "Yarrak" and "Sik" means dick and Fuck * "Sana ne" is a version of WHAT'S IT TO YA?! He says it to Armenia quite a lot wonder why * "Ananı sikeyim" means "fuck your mom" * TBMM is Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi it means "Grand National Assembly of Turkey" * Turkish for non-Turkish countries: in Turkish, "Türk" means "Turkish" and "Turkic". In Turkish, there is not a word called "Turkic" so they say Turkish instead of Turkic. Gallery 3e6fuc32wkscgMtRF32hSeK-R8ng5-om8LmKVcXvZMo.png|credit from tepacheteam Middle East - Polandball Cup.png Tunisia-Turkey Drawing.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD Friends of Turkey.png pOx98H0OKTLho.png Polandball Alternate Universe.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Immagration in a Nutshell.png Bithynian.png Parallel_universe_-_Serbia_-_Turkey.png New republic of turkey 60924.png Vaybaka.png Remove chain.png Turkeyballbymanisali1.png history_of_turkey.png Turkeyball.png Immigrant army.png Turkey can into bully.png Polan_thw_wrong.png Greatest moments.png 1904217 977937722223374 8822365361204903297 n.png 10635775 994903033860176 814759663689917632 n.jpg Turkey was big before.png TurkeyvsKurdistanagain.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png Natural Order Ruined.png Turkey can't catch a break.png Things that Turkey never liked.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Smokes like a Turk.png Turkey in EU.jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png The Chain of Gib.png ErenPaşa.png Perfect Match.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Parenting.png Parenting.png What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png 017nOje.png Comic 11.jpg NigerComic2.png Cyprus is landloss.png Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg qezzez6.png Forever Alone.png The Chain of Gib.png Kantribolturk.jpg P1.png|Kebab is of angry P2.jpg|Kebab is no need rest 28bw7iw2298x.png p3.jpg|Kebab can into Yurop 10559897 514550045313093 5402243376056810938 n.png lFWrqDZ.png jH2D0sR.png 삼각관계.png Prepare_for_eu_by_turkeyball-d6dw00d.png N7ZReYZ.jpg Hr8qrpF.jpg The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Turkey can't catch a break.png Turkey was big before.png Turkey Modern countryball.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png Turkey ball.jpg Things that Turkey never liked.jpg Happy Turkey Day!.png Z1tvf5E.png FjNJGRq.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg WSsw0au.png 's5qK9ge.png SdVEZwa.png Opera Mundi new.png 4ajmhKf.png Ls6Ymi3.png 'cfbNduD.png 'exyQKTZ.png Hotje4q.png OQmtyig.png 1yUy0Ii.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'gYEiTgI.png TvJ9sb7.png 'zjzOdW0.png 'bMozHUD.png 'y2UVs8k.png W76iTS3.png United in Diversity.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 1c6iNhJ.png 5ZMsFNl.png lcIRwnp.png GNseylU.png 7iXNpGQ.png How to get rid of gypsies.png OSCE Negotiations.png Aba8siF.png Indir.jpg 12274316_427193607480753_8924729557461429644_n.png 0yeJpwL.png ErQuQ4s.png Sweden's Army.png Names for Turkey.png Specialized Kebab Remover.png Stronk Balkan Culture.png Just Imagination.jpg Human Rights for All.jpg 12 Days of Christmas.png The Sudanificator.png Another SH Lover.png Croatian Poker.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Adventures of Otto-Man.png Country Changer.png Country Evolving.png Tea Drinkers.png Misconceptions.png Can Into Eurozone.png Wait In Line.png Armeniaball_and_Turkeyball.png Turkey_card.png TURKEY_CBBBBB.png TpTdChBZwA-8.png Turkey_but_dazed.png Links * Facebook page }} es:Turquíaball grc:Τουρκίαμπάλα nl:Turkijebal ru:Турция tr:Türkiyetopu zh:土耳其球 Category:Turkeyball Category:Asia Category:Middle East Category:Mountains Category:Communist Removers Category:Anti-Communism Category:Europe Category:Islam Category:Red White Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Kebab Defender Category:Black Sea Category:Human rights removers Category:Tea Category:Republic Category:Press removers Category:Countryballs Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:China Haters Category:Basketball Category:D8 Category:Ottomanball Category:Lavash removers Category:USA allies Category:Balkans Category:Pro Syrian Rebels Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Morocco Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Pro Palestine Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Anatolia Category:UNball Category:Unitary Category:Transcontinental Category:G20 Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Kurdistanball Category:Regional Power Category:Sunni Category:Altaic